


Blazing Zenith

by FlysWhumpCenter (TheDarkFlygon)



Series: Theatro Mundi (BTHB 2) [9]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Birthday Fluff, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Light-Hearted, POV Third Person, Some Humor, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/FlysWhumpCenter
Summary: A team always makes things less frustrating, even if said frustating thing is a hospital stay.





	Blazing Zenith

**Author's Note:**

> Is this cringey? Yes  
Is it the kind of cringe I need to write sometimes? Also yes  
I lack practice in the fluff department 
> 
> Written for my (second) Bad Things Happen Bingo card!  
https://morbusaegraquescribo.tumblr.com/post/186951923331/here-is-your-new-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo  
Prompt: Hospital Stay + Endou 
> 
> I've always stanned Endou but I never showed my stanning until today so  
birthday fic it is y'all
> 
> Despite the initial idea of writing a prompt fill for something called the *Bad* Things Happen Bingo, I sure am a softie. This is fluff because all I've been writing lately is angst (but always with happy endings so fluff was bound to happen), and also to make up for all the angst I've written about the show lately.  
It's a quick and light fic because I really wanted to celebrate one of my all-time favorite characters' bday without being late as a train, so please excuse my lack of words for this one haha.  
And I'm also pulling out my "vague timeline" setting again because I was thinking of this story happening during the first season, but then I mentioned Tachimukai, so to heck with it. just take my offering. I'm just gonna say most likely after the third season of the original, where everyone is just a grade above. It works cuz none of the OG Raimon was in 3rd year lmao
> 
> also wow I love the original Raimon, nostalgia and stuff, they're such good boys

It’s frustrating.

It really is frustrating, no matter how he tries to twist things out.

It really is frustrating, no matter how he tries to twist things out and, in the end, he’s just trying to roll around in bed before it starts hurting again. Feels bad.

The room’s boring. It’s white and grey, safe for pastel blues and yellows for the curtains, and even the view from the window is boring as far as he knows: from the third floor or so, all he can see is the blue sky of August. It’s the ideal weather for soccer and he’s sure that everyone else is having fun outside training, exchanging the ball, scoring goals or stopping shoots. Good for them, of course: a team has to train and get better, it’s part of what’s fun about soccer and sports in general. He’s sure everyone is happy, outside, playing around. They deserve that, obviously.

Still, that doesn’t remove his frustration at being unable to go outside and play with everyone else. It’s not even his fault if he’s there: they said that it happened sometimes with people, that it was random and that there was nothing he could have done about it. In fact, on second thought, that’s even worse: at least, if he could have done anything about that, he wouldn’t be lying here with no purpose and nothing to do to keep his hands occupied.

God, being stuck in a hospital sucks, and it keeps getting worse.

It’s boring to lie around in bed all day, without even being able to turn around, when he could be playing outside. Hospitals aren’t places he likes anyway: they’ve always been synonymous with bad things happening around him, including Gouenji’s sister being in a coma and all that’s meant ever since the team has learnt about it. He doesn’t like being there, restrained to a bed and all alone like this.

He’s also never liked being alone for long periods of time. He’s just used to having people around: friends, family, opponents of a day, rivals, classmates, _teammates_. He’s way too used to hanging out with his team to feel complete without them by his side. He may have only been here for a day or so, but he already misses everyone, and solitude rubs salt on his wounds.

(That’s how they say it, right? That sounds like a thing Natsumi or Tachimukai would say…)

A knock on his door immediately catches his attention, causing him to immediately sit up, cringe because of his stitches hurting from the sudden commotion, and reply to whoever this is to enter with excitement. Finally, someone else than him, in this room!

He’s still kind of surprised when he sees a dozen persons or so barge into the room, hardly fitting in there without pushing against each other, but it’s not out of the ordinary for the Raimon Eleven. At least, it’s not weird or anything, to him.

“I knew this was going to be a bad idea…” Kazemaru mumbles under his breath, ponytail disturbed by Shourin on one side and Shishido on the other. “We can’t fit in there, guys!”

“C’mon, I’m sure we can if we try harder!” Kurimatsu replies right afterwards, tiny hands lifted as to signal his position.

“S-sorry guys…” Kabeyama apologizes, trying to reduce the space he’s taking, to no avail: Someoka still looks bothered by being almost squeezed against the wall.

Seeing his friends in this funny situation this reminds me of the atmosphere in the club and he’s _so_ grateful for this. It’s like bringing the club to his room!

“Hi everyone!” He greets them, ignoring the numb pain lingering from his moves, waving his hand at the group.

“Hi, Endou,” Gouenji reacts with crossed arms and somehow outside the mass, back against the wall. It doesn’t seem to make Someoka any happier.

“I’m really glad you’ve all come!”

The entire mass says hi in their manner, with delays in-between themselves, yet in the end he still grins at having some company at last.

“I can’t breathe…” An unidentified whisper, most likely Kageno’s. “Guyyyyys…”

Then something hits him on the head.

“Wait, guys. What’s bringing you here? You’re not training?”

“Are you kidding?” Kazemaru pushes aside Shourin and Shishido to show himself.

“It’s not the same without you, Captain”, Kabeyama explains while fiddling with his fingers.

“What they’re trying to say is that they couldn’t focus and would rather pay you a visit,” Kidou ends the topic, arms crossed and smirking.

“Guys…” He doesn’t quite know what to say, but he tries to collect himself anyway. “Thank you so much…”

“It’s just a visit, no need to get all emotional over it,” Someoka chimes in.

He feels a bit embarrassed by the remark, but he laughs it off anyway and smiles to his teammates.

“It’s still really nice to have you guys here! How’s training?”

“It…” Handa chuckles awkwardly. “…didn’t go as planned, I suppose.”

“Yeah… Something like that,” Shourin confirms, not any easier about the situation.

“I see…”

The conversation derails on training as he tries to give everyone advice and tips, but in the end, the topic doesn’t revolve around soccer for very long, which is odd all things considered. Still, he very much enjoys the company nonetheless, so he doesn’t mind. They’ll talk about soccer later, he guesses.

“How long are you staying at the hospital for, Captain?” Kabeyama asks, smiling, but with eyebrows slightly frowned.

“I hope not for long! It’s just not the same without the Captain y’know!” Kurimatsu adds.

“I think they said a week or so… For stitches or something,” he’s not even sure himself, all things considered.

“They’re right to be cautious and have you stay here for a little while,” Kidou says, the group’s attention focusing on him. “We wouldn’t want you bleeding during practice because it’d have reopened, don’t we?”

“Wait, Captain, why are you in the hospital for in the first place?” Shishido asks, sounding lost. “I think I missed the memo…”

“What’s the word again?” His memory fails him. “A…”

“Appendicitis,” Kidou saves the day yet again.

“Yeah, that!”

A couple “ooooh” echoed in the room.

The light-hearted chattering he’s missed for a day suddenly comes to a halt when a point gets brought up.

“Don’t you think we’ve all forgotten something, guys?” Gouenji asks, arms still crossed.

“Oh, that’s right!” Kabeyama is the first to react.

The others follow suit, none without funny reactions to witness.

“Forgot what?” He asks, confused. It seems to be a great deal to them.

He may have forgotten about it until this moment, but Mamoru still feels happy tears when he hears the collective message they had to convey to him:

“Happy birthday!”

And, in that moment, he’s the proud captain and friend of the Raimon Eleven.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah using his first name is weird but it makes sense story-telling wise, 't was like calling Tachimukai "Yuuki" for an entire oneshot, it flows a bit weirdly


End file.
